This invention relates to the biological generation of electrical power and, more specifically, relates to an apparatus for generating electrical energy using biological processes of living organisms.
The electro-chemical generation of power is well known in the prior art. It is also known that biological processes of living organisms can be utilized to enhance the generation of electrical power. In the patent to Rohrback, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,799, issued in 1966, an apparatus or battery for producing electrical power is disclosed utilizing two electrodes of differing electromotive force and an electrolyte, namely sea water, having living organisms that act as "depolarizers" of half cell reactions of an electro-chemical power cell or act to directly catalyze the half cell reaction of the electro-chemical power cell.
Other electro-chemical cells utilizing the biological processes of bacteria or living organisms are shown in the prior art, but almost all of them utilize a free liquid electrolyte in conjunction with the electrodes to generate electrical power. Some devices use permeable membranes to control ion exchange in the liquid electrolyte, while others have elaborate means to continuously introduce new bacteria, circulate the electrolyte, provide a continuous nutrient supply to the liquid electrolyte means to control and isolate the bacteria colony or to promote the growth of the bacteria colony on the electrodes. One "dry" biochemical battery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,053 which utilizes the electro-chemical process of enzymatic-action of selected enzymes upon bioligical materials. But liquid is utilized in the form of a saturated pad which must be resaturated periodically with a defined chemical electrolyte.
However, all of the prior art devices and processes have been laboratory curiosities that have generated measurable electrical power but because of their complexity, size, use of a free-liquid electrolyte, limitations on power generation, and longevity of the cell have not been able to compete with standard dry cell batteries, which are another form of electro-chemical power sources. In the 1960's, applicant built and marketed a quantity of electro-chemical power cells having a pair of electrodes and an electrolytic material comprising an electrolyte solution containing bacteria derived from common manure and a bacteria nutrient and filler composed of finely divided cellulose materials, such as rice hulls, for absorbing and carrying all of the solution containing the bacteria insuring that no free liquid remained. The electrolytic material was interposed in the cell between the electrodes and in contact with the surface area of the electrodes. A cell approximately three inches in height and two inches in diameter was able to generate 0.6 volts and 5 milliamperes. However, the bacteria apparently were short lived, and the cell could operate only for 30 to 60 days before showing a marked decrease in ability to generate power. Then more bacteria and moisture had to be added to maintain the cell power output.
Accordingly, one primary feature of the present invention is to provide an improved biochemical electrical power source that is basically "dry" in that it contains no free liquid and would not be subject to the shortcomings of leakage of electrolyte.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an improved electrolyte containing coexistent aerobic and anerobic bacteria derived from a marine organism source that is extremely long lived, hardy under extremes of temperature, and will significantly prolong power cell life.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide an improved biochemical electrical power source that will produce a voltage equivalent to a dry cell battery of approximately equal structural dimensions but which have a significantly greater current producing capacity for prolonged periods of time greatly in excess of a dry cell battery.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide an improved biochemical electrical power source that is self-contained and will operate for extended periods of time without addition of bacteria, nutrient or moisture.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an improved biochemical electrical power source that will provide economical electrical power for portable power requirements for extended periods of time without degradation.